Vongola's Dark Sky Guardian
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: She is awesome. He is awesome. We are all awesome. And i only typed this because I don't know what summary to put.Mature Tsuna X OC. Possible 8059 as well(sequel).
1. Character profiles

Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor will I ever, unfortunately.

Also, if someone has or had the same idea as I do, I am sorry if this is an act of plagiarism or something. Thing is, I didn't know, ok?

CHARACTER PROFILES

Name: Kaori Higurashi

Age: 13

Birthday: March 27

Family: Kaoru (twin brother)

Other relatives to be revealed later on

History:

At the age of 8, saw her best friend get killed by one of her fanboys

Was tutored by Reborn

Others:

Knows about the Mafia because of her creepy and weird illusionist of a cousin

Has brown hair

Name: Kaoru Higurashi

Age: 13

Birthday: March 27

Family: Kaori (twin sister)

Other info. to be revealed later on

Others:

Knows about the mafia because of a certain creepy illusionist of a cousin

Has brown hair


	2. Chapter 1

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: Hi, guys! I guess this is about my….. fourth fanfic! Yahooo! I totally hope you like this one.**

**Fran: And you'd better read and review because *mumblemumble***

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: I heard what you mumbled, stupid and un—cute frog….**

**Fran: Soooooo…?**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: So, you just dug up your own grave. While I murder this annoying frog, read. While you still can….**

**Kaori: By the way, the normal POV is my POV. Hear me?**

**Kaoru: No one's paying attention to you, loser.**

**Kaori: YOU ARE DEAD!**

**Tsuna: By the way, I am in my you know, hot/sexy mode and that's what PrincessAyumi wants…**

**Gokudera: But, you're ok like that, Juudaime!**

**Yamamoto: Really, Gokudera? *pouts***

**Gokudera: I.. I mean…**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: (from afar) That's why there are hints of 8059!**

**Tsuna: EH?!**

Chapter 1

Gawd, my life is a living hell!

I have so many fanboys! What do they even see in me?! Scratch that. I don't want to know, especially if you ask a pervert.

"Class, we are going to be joined by a boy from America." Our boring teacher announced.

I saw this blonde boy enter our classroom and he spoke in a nice accent.

"H-hi. I'm Edward Ienaga. I'm pure Japanese, but I was born in America. It's a pleasure to meet you all…" he told us.

_Ooohh… what a gentleman. And he's fluent in Japanese. Interesting…._

"Alright. Thank you, Edward. Please sit beside Kaori." Our teacher added. "Kaori, stand."

I sighed and stood up and Edward went to where I was. He sat beside me and said, "Hi, kaori. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward!" I said.

Soon, we became the best of friends.

We were chatting in the garden of our school during our lunch break. We didn't suspect anyone following us, even if my fanboys (who were as stealthy as a cat) were closely tailing us. Well, not all of them. Just this dude and his gang who have a crush on me.

Then, they shouted out, "Kaori, hang out with us instead! Stay away from him!"

"No fucking way. He's my friend so why should I stay away from him?" I sneered.

"Aww… We really like you when you're mad. You are so cute!" one of them said. I think his name was…. What was his name again? Whatever. I don't want to know, nor do I care. I will never care.

"If that's how you want it, fine. Get him." Their leader, Fuyuki, ordered his henchmen.

By the way, the gang… they're not supposed to be messed with. They can really fight well, but that's only known to the students. They behave like gentlemen (as if they were…) when the teachers or any faculty or staff are there. Though, this information is only according to some.

Anyways, one of the dudes there, Kyo (AH, Kyo Sohma from Fruits basket~), brought out a knife and haphazardly stabbed Edward. He was stabbed straight to the heart.

"E-ED!" I shouted out as he fell to the ground.

I faced the gang and I was surrounded by dark blue flames. They were all around my body.

I attacked the members, one by one. I saved Fuyuki for last.

"Fuyuki," I said, "any last words before you die?"

"W-Wait! Y-your brother's dead!" He said.

"Liar. He can't die. He's too damn strong." I sneered.

He brought out a gun and pulled the trigger. I swiftly dodged and dislocated his shoulder. How lovely~, the sound of bones cracking. Hehe…

Then, Kaoru arrived.

"Oi, Kaori. What happened?" he demanded, looking at the scene.

"They attempted to kill me as they killed Ed. So, I had to beat them up." I replied.

"Sooo.,. Ed's dead?" he said plainly.

"Yes.."

"Oh, well… It's understandable that you're sad since he was your best friend and well, he was killed right before your eyes."

Dude, are you dense?! That isn't the way to comfort someone. *sigh* But that makes you my brother.

"But that's not all of it." I added.

"Hm?"

"I… loved Ed…"

5 YEARS LATER

Kaoru and I transferred to Namimori – specifically in the house that our cousin provided for us and luckily, it wasn't an illusion. If it was, I would steal his/her soul. (His/her so you won't know if it's someone or someone)

We're supposed to attend Namimori Middle School, so we already bought our needs.

The next day….

"We have 2 transfer students today. I want you to behave and listen to them, or else. "the teacher, whatever his name was, said.

"I'm Kaoru Higurashi and this is my younger, by 27 seconds, twin sister, Kaori. We're born on March 27. That's all for now." Kaoru told them.

"You didn't need to mention the seconds…" I muttered.

"Kaoru, sit beside Yamamoto. He is the guy there at the back with black hair. Kaori, sit beside Tsunayoshi. He is the one near the window with brown hair." The teacher said.

Two people, who the teacher mentioned and described, raised their hands. The guy called Yamamoto made me wonder if he was on drugs. The brunette who I was to sit with, well, he was hot. Plus, it now makes sense that most of the girls reacted violently when I was told to sit near him and there was this guy with silver hair who said something like, it was him who was supposed to sit next to 'Juudaime' since he was his right-hand-man. I'm guessing that it's Tsunayoshi. You know, they say loyalty has no bounds, but this is too much loyalty. Next thing he'll say is that he has to shower with Tsunayoshi…..

Anyways, Kaoru and I sat beside our respective seatmates.

"Hi, Kaori. My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada. Just call me Tsuna." He said.

"Sure." I said plainly, avoiding eye contact.

Most of the guys were eyeing me, minus Yamamoto, the silver-haired guy, and Tsuna. They were whispering stuff like:

"She's too hot to with him."

"Let's make her sit with us during lunch if possible."

And other perverted stuff which I do not want to say anymore.

Upon hearing the bell, I immediately dashed to my favourite place in the world: the garden. Even if it reminds me of that event, I don't really care. …..I don't care? Oh, I must be heartless already. Pfft.

Meanwhile…

"Kaoru, where's your sister?" Yamamoto asked him.

"I dunno – oh, wait! She must be at her favourite hang—out spot." Kaoru said.

"Oi, yakyuu baka! Why do you need to know?! Trying to hit on her?!" Gokudera demanded.

"And why do you care if ever I did want to? You'd be jealous?" Yamamoto asked him, smirking.

"I… I never said that… never mind what I said." Gokudera immediately said, avoiding Yamamoto's gaze.

"Well, I just think that she's like Hibari-san." Yamamoto said.

"Hibari-san?" kaoru echoed.

"Hibari-san is a prefect and he's the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. He's bloodthirsty and solitary." Tsuna replied.

"Well, I guess that they're kinda the same. Kaori hates socializing with others." Kaoru said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked him.

"Oh, I'm afraid that I can't tell you that. Sorry." Kaoru said.

"It's alright. It isn't my business anyways…." Tsuna said.

That night in the deep forest of somewhere…..

"Reborn, what is this meeting all about?" Tsuna asked.

All the Guardians were there: Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, and who am I forgetting? ….. OH! The stupid octopus named Gokudera who has an awesome half-sister. Wao. I forgot about him yet I remembered Ryohei and Lambo of all people.

"Have you heard about the Dark Sky Guardian?" Reborn asked them.

"Kufufu~, I have, but only a little information. All I know is that the Dark Sky Guardian is stronger than the Sky Guardian. Also, there is this Dark Cloud Guardian who is stronger than the Cloud Guardian and is the sibling of the Dark Sky Guardian, if there is, of course. The Dark Sky and Dark Cloud Guardians have occurred only once and that was during Vongola Primo's time. The Dark Sky Guardian was Ryoko and the Dark Cloud Guardian was Kyoko. They were twins." Mukuro said.

"Correct, but you missed one important fact." Reborn said. "The Dark Sky Guardian is to be married or wed to the Sky Guardian, meaning, that whoever it is, will be the opposite gender of Tsuna: a girl."

"Oi, are you saying that Juudaime is to be married?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari sneered.

"Wait. Someone's here." Reborn said, cautiously.

He transformed Leon into a lasso and threw it somewhere near the bushes. Reborn pulled the lasso and it turns out that he caught Kaoru.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked him.

"I thought I saw you and I guess I was right. I was just walking around looking for some foxes because Kaori wanted to keep one. Oh, and she would be thrilled to see you. Well, probably thrilled." Kaoru said, getting out of the rope.

"Mukuro, how do you know him?" Reborn asked.

"Kufufu~, why, he's my cousin." Mukuro said.

"EH? MUKURO HAS A COUSIN TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei said, or should I say, shouted.

Everyone covered their poor ears except for Kaoru, Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro.

"You are so noisy, turf-head!" Gokudera sneered.

"Later on, I will punish you for disturbing peace, herbivores." Hibari said, glaring at "poor" Gokudera and noisy Ryohei.

"You have a cousin, Mukuro? And it's Kaoru?" Yamamoto muttered calmly.

"Y-yeah… We're cousins." Kaoru said.

"Perfect. Kaoru, you can be the Dark Cloud Guardian and you have to train Hibari since he is the current Cloud Guardian of the Vongola. Kaori can be the Dark Sky Guardian. And, she'll marry Tsuna in the future so you'd better get along with your future brother-in-law." Reborn explained.

"Sure…" Kaoru said. "But, I'm not sure how Kaori will react about this…"

*In Kaoru's mind*

_What?! Marry Tsuna?! And you did nothing to refuse?! You disgrace me!_

*end*

And so , Kaoru awaits the unique reaction of his sister and will try to calm her down with cookies and marshmallows.

Good luck, Kaoru.

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: The heck… 6 pages?! 1,600 + words?! What the hell?! AM I a genius? No… Datte ore wa ouji damon! I mean, hime damon!**

**Fran: You're as weird as senpai, senpai.**

**Bel: Shut it, frog. Don't insult her.**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: You know, this is a long username…**

**Fran: Your realized that just now?**

***cue knife on Fran's back***

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: I chose a random name so I got Ayumi… Just call me Belle!**

**Fran: But if I say Belle, won't it sound like Bel-senpai's name?**

**Bel: Of course not, stupid frog. There is something different with how they are prounounced.**

**Fran: Really, senpai?**

**Belle: Yes, dumb frog. **

**Belle and Bel: Bye-bii~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Belle: Hello! I am back after burying Fran alive!**

**Bel: Ushishishi, good going there.**

**Belle: Why, thank you. 8059… hehe…**

**Bel: Are you serious about that?**

**Belle: It's just hints. Besides, I already made my first 8059 fanfic and its entitled **_**Hidden Fear.**_

**Bel: The prince will read that….**

**Gokudera: What the heck?!**

**Belle: Did you hear anyone?**

**Bel: Nope. Must've been your imagination.**

The next day…

"Why me? And why do I have to marry Tsuna, teme?" I asked my brother, glaring at him.

"W-well, Reborn said so…." Kaoru sighed.

"*sigh* Fine." I sneered. Reborn? Why must you do this to me?

"I'm doing this because it is time for the next Generation of Dark Sky & Dark Cloud Guardians." Reborn answered my thoughts, appearing out of nowhere.

"Reborn… We're used to that already." Kaoru and I said in unison.

"*sigh* What must we do?" I asked Reborn.

"Kaoru will train with Hibari and the other Guardians while you will train and be with Tsuna. You'll live in his house and share the same room, of course." Reborn explained.

"But, I'd be imposing on them! Plus, Kaoru will be all alone in the house!" I protested.

"I'll be fine. It's just like a vacation house and it belongs to Mukuro, anyways. Besides, I can stay with him, Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome in Kokuyo Land." Kaoru assured me.

"Oh, all right." I said.

And so, that brings me to where I am now. I am sitting on Tsuna's bed while he does his homework.

Also, it seems that the people who live here are: Tsuna, his mother (Nana), Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Reborn, me, and sometimes, Tsuna's father (Iemitsu), who I learned was also part of the Mafia.

Anyways, Tsuna and I have to develop our relationship into what is needed and if we refuse, even the slightest refusal, Reborn will really murder us. Or bury us alive.

Tsuna scratched his head.

"Curse this stupid subject…" he muttered.

I walked to his table and peered at the book. It was just math. Plain old math.

Dude, this question was so easy! It goes like this:

BOB won in the lottery. He gave ¼ of his winnings to Elmer and another ¼ to Juubert. If BOB had $1000 dollars left, how much did he have at first?

So damn easy!

"Tsuna, do you want me to help you?" I asked him.

"Sure." He sighed.

And so, I began explaining how to solve it, as simply as possible.

Then…

"Oh, I see…" Tsuna said.

"Do you get it now?" I asked.

"Yup. Thanks a lot, Kaori." Tsuna said.

"No problem." I said with a smile.

Reborn's POV

From here, I can see that those two will be closer… Hehe.

Normal POV

The next day, we had a surprise quiz about something. I had already forgotten the topic since it was so boring. … Oh, wait! It's the same topic as Tsuna's homework!

After checking the test papers, Tsuna, Gokudera, and I had the highest scores in class. We were all proud of Tsuna, especially the teacher. Gokudera and I got a perfect (even if we didn't bother to exert any effort at all) and Tsuna got a 99.5 for some reason, but if you round up his score, he got a perfect!

"Hey, Kaori?" Tsuna said, as we walked along the corridor.

"Yeah, what?" I asked him.

"Why are you so solitary? Why don't you socialize?" he asked me.

"I can't tell you. Sorry, but maybe some other time." I said.

"Sure…" Tsuna said.

"Kaoru?" Mukuro said.

"Yeah?" was Kaoru's response.

"Why isn't Kaori socializing? Is it still because of what happened or something else happened?" Mukuro asked.

"Still the same thing. She can't seem to get over it." Kaoru sighed, worried about his sister.

"Well, let's just give her some more time." Mukuro suggested.

"Sure." Kaoru said.

"After all, she is the Dark Sky Guardian. Plus, her personality fits her position. Don't worry, one day, she and Tsuna will be great rulers." Mukuro said passionately. "Probably."

Kaoru's eye twitched. "What the hell?" he thought.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Yes, Reborn?" Tsuna said.

"What do you think of Kaori?" Reborn inquired. "I know that it's too early to ask, but I would like to know."

"I dunno. She's pretty and strong. I kinda like her, too. But, she seems solitary like Hibari." Tsuna replied.

"She IS solitary and somehow like Hibari and it's your job to make her open up to you and love you. After all, she is going to be your wife." Reborn said.

"But, this is wrong, Reborn! You can't just control someone's emotions!" Tsuna reasoned out.

"It's her destiny. And it's yours, too." Reborn said. "All will be known in due time."

The following week was our field trip. We're supposed to go to an amusement park or something.

The teacher let us go by ourselves, but told us to meet back at the bus by 6pm.

Also, we have to go in pairs and I think that I'll officially be the mortal enemy of fangirls since Tsuna is my partner. Have mercy on me if you don't want me to collect your souls~! Mwahahaha!

"Tsuna, can I try that target shooting game?" I asked him.

"OK." He told me.

We went there and I held the gun.

"All I have to do is to hit the moving target with only a bullet, right?" I asked the lady there.

"Yep. And if you do, you can choose any prize." She explained.

"OK." I said.

I pulled the trigger and I hit the moving target, dead center.

"Congratulations, you've won!" the lady said.

I chose a medium-sized stufftoy: a lion.

"It's so cute, Tsuna!" I exclaimed with joy.

Then, I just realized what I did and said, so I immediately looked away.

"Did you just… smile?" Tsuna asked me.

"No." I said abruptly.

"Seems that you've begun to open up." Tsuna said.

"I will never." I snapped.

"Why?"

"…"

"C'mon, tell me."

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"… Argh! My best friend died because of me, okay?!" I shouted.

"Your best friend died?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yes," I began. "But I didn't kill him, although it seems as if I did. I had loads of fanboys before and some of them were part of an evil gang in school. Because I didn't want to be with them, they murdered my friend."

"I see…" Tsuna muttered. "I would like to be your new best friend. That is, if you don't mind."

"B-but…" I said.

"Don't worry. I'm a Mafioso, aren't I? And so are you." he said.

"Alright then. We're best friends…" I stated.

Finally, I'm opening up to someone else besides my relatives, Mukuro and Kaoru. Well, I'm only opening up to Tsuna.

"Dino, what do you think?" Reborn asked him as he spied on Kaori and Tsuna from afar.

"Things are going smoothly…" Dino said.

"Should we tell them already? Kaoru and Kaori?" Dino asked.

"At the right moment." Reborn replied.

**Belle: And that is it!**

**Bel: Where's your 8059 fanfic?**

**Belle: Patience, my dear prince.**

**Bel: ….**

**Belle: Remember: I'll update every week and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Anyways, one of the dudes there, Kyo, brought out a knife and haphazardly stabbed Edward. He was stabbed straight to the heart._

"_E-Ed?" I shouted as he fell to the ground._

_I faced the gang and my whole body was surrounded with dark blue flames._

Woah. Why did I suddenly remember THAT all of a sudden? Weird… or I'm just naturally retarded.

"Kaori," a familiar voice said.

"Oh, Reborn." I sighed. "Can you answer my question? It's about what happened 5 years ago."

"Oh, that. Well, those are the flames of the Dark Sky Guardian." He answered.

"I see…." I said. "And I know that you are here for some other reason, dear Reborn."

"Yes, you're right." Reborn said.

"And that is?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"You do remember your old friend, Dino, right?" Reborn inquired.

"Yes… why? Is he dead, did he get a fever, or he lost his clumsiness (finally)?" I said.

"No. He's actually…" Reborn began, but was interrupted by Kaoru.

"Kaori! Help me!" Kaoru shouted.

I opened the window and jumped onto a branch of a tree. It turns out that Gokudera was throwing dynamite at him.

"Get back here, you octopus-hater!" Gokudera screeched (yes…), chucking more dynamite at "poor" Kaoru.

I mentally sweatdropped. Kaoru really hates octopi or octopuses for some odd reason which I never cared to know about, but I never knew that Gokudera was so sensitive about the topic. Could it be that his ugly and despicable octopus-like hair makes him like octopuses a lot? Hmmm…..

"Should I save him, Reborn? Because I am having second thoughts." I asked.

"KAORI, JUST HELP ME!" Kaoru shouted, from a tree that he was currently climbing to get away from Bakadera.

"It depends on you." Reborn said, lowering his fedora hat and smirking.

"Ok. Thanks for the tip. I won't help him then." I stated.

"WHAT?! HELPPPPPP!" Kaoru screamed, dodging Stupidera's dynamite.

"Why should I?" I asked him.

"Because I'm your brother!" he said.

"And since you are my OLDER twin brother, you should be able to take care of yourself. After all, you are OLDER." I said.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP PPP!" Kaoru yelped, jumping onto another tree.

Then, a certain brunette averted my attention. "Tsuna, do you need anything?"

"Uhm…. No. Kaa-san just said that it's time for lunch and that you can go in and eat now. Plus, she wants to meet your brother." Tsuna said.

"Sure." I said, entering the house.

"Hi there, Kaori. Could you please call your brother?" Nana asked me kindly.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said. I turned to where Kaoru was. "KAORU, COME HERE!"

"Y-yes? Finally decided to protect me?" Kaoru asked me, panting.

"It's time for lunch." I replied, dragging him inside.

In the kitchen…

Tsuna, Gokudera, Kaoru, and I were the only ones eating. Reborn was asleep already, Bianchi went with Nana to the grocery and Lambo and I-Pin are playing in Kyoko's house with Haru at the moment.

Tsuna sat beside me while kaoru (much to his sadness and weirdness) sat with Gokudera who only scowled at him.

We ate the sushi that Nana prepared and it tasted as awesome as ever.

"Yum!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi, Reborn! Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you. But, I need to borrow Kaori for a while." Reborn answered me.

"Ok…" Tsuna said, wondering why Reborn needed permission from him when he could just forcefully drag Kaori outside to show how no-good he really is.

Reborn led me to the hallway and said, "Kaori, about Dino…"

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's actually your stepbrother." Reborn said.

"EHHH?!" I exclaimed. "HOW?!"

"He just is." Reborn stated.

Then what was the point of telling me?!

"Now, we, you, me, Tsuna, and the Guardians, will go on a trip. It's your semestral break anyways. We're going to the beach. Iemitsu and Nana are going on their vacation somewhere." Reborn added.

"Fine…" I sighed. "When..?"

"Tomorrow."

And that brings us to our drive to the beach. Reborn had rented a resort house for us there.

"Why a beach of all exciting places?" Kaoru asked.

"I chose randomly." Reborn said.

"As expected of the great Reborn." I added. Reborn was pleased with what I said and I wanted to keep it that way.

"By the way, you're underage, aren't you, Kaoru? If you are, then why are you driving?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, I don't have a license." Kaoru said.

"THEN, WHY ARE YOU DRIVING?!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and TYL Lambo demanded.

"If Juudaime gets hurt, the blame is on you! So, answer our question!" Gokudera declared.

" Because…" Kaoru began. They looked at him, expecting an answer. "… I am awesome!"

The three of them facepalmed while the others, including myself, didn't care about a single stupid thing they were doing.

"Anyways, we're here…" Reborn said.

"Woah…" I muttered.

I wonder… how long has it been since I've been too a beach? Since Kaoru and I have been to a beach? Ah, it was with Mukuro 6-8 years ago… Such nice memories. Mukuro and I buried Kaoru under the sand and ganged up on him with volleyballs. But that was before he got captured by the remaining people of the Estraneo Famiglia.

"OK. There are 6 rooms. 1st room is Tsuna's and Kaori's, 2nd room is Mukuro's and Chrome's, 3rd room Kaoru's and Hibari's, 4th room is Ryohei's and Lambo's, 5th room is Gokudera's and Yamamoto's and the last room belongs to me." Reborn explained.

Reactions?

"ME, sharing with the yakyuu baka?!" a blushing Gokudera exclaimed.

"Kufufu~, it appears that we are sharing a room, my dear Nagi." Mukuro said.

"Ne… Hibari, please don't bite my brother to death. Please? I'll take care of Hibird for you the whole time that we're here in return!" I said, glomping my best friend. Hibari and I became best friends after Mukuro was captured and Hibari was slightly overprotective of me, me being smaller than him. He even confessed that I was a cute little animal to him. How sweet~!

"Fine…" he said. "Hibird is in your care."

He glared at Kaoru and said, "I may have promised your sister, but if you disturb the peace and my sleep, I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

Hibari gave me a kiss on the cheek. A FRIENDLY kiss on the cheek before heading to his room. I didn't blush at all, but the first time he did that, of course I was blushing.

"R-Reborn, h-how could you do this to me? You know that I'm NEARLY like Dino – minus the clumsiness. I can only be tough when protecting my family members! That's why I always insisted that Kaori and I have to be together!" Kaoru whined.

Tsuna looked very hot. We played soccer on the sand.

Team A: Me, Tsuna, Mukuro, Yamamoto, and Hibari.

Team B: Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Kaoru, and Chrome.

It. Was. Extreme! Yes, extreme. But to you, dear reader, it is SO obvious who won.

So, I will skip the details and tell you that our team won. We won because of my awesomeness and intelligence, Tsuna's strength and hotness, Yamamoto's skills in baseball and his endurance, Mukuro's skilfulness and craftiness, and Hibari's strength and coolness, I guess.

"I'm tired… I need to take a shower." Tsuna said.

"Me too. I'll go after you." I said.

As Tsuna entered the bathroom, I decided to watch TV and I laughed out loud whenever someone died, since I was watching a very violent action movie filled with blood~! Then, I heard footsteps. I turned to the direction of the sound and blushed. I fi was a dude, I would be having a nosebleed if Tsuna was a girl. Tsuna's lower part/body was covered by the towel and he was so hot!

"S-sorry if you're uncomfortable or something." Tsuna stuttered, slightly blushing as well. "I didn't know that you were waiting HERE."

"I-it's OK." I mumbled, getting inside the bathroom hurriedly.

After that long and refreshing shower, I changed into my pyjamas and/or nightwear and hopped onto the bed.

Wait a minute… where's Tsuna?!

"Tsuna?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he said, coming towards me. He lied down on the opposite side of the bed. "What do you need, Kaori?"

"Oh, I was just wondering where you were." I replied.

"I was just washing my hands…" he said.

Sometime later, it was very cold and I couldn't stand it.

"Curse the cold…" I muttered.

"I'll keep you warm." Tsuna said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Tsuna. Goodnight." I said, hugging his arms.

"You're welcome and goodnight, Kaori." He said.

**Belle: Wao. 1,300 + words. I'm so amazing!**

**Fran: No, you're not, senpai.**

**Belle: What the heck did you just say, you vermin of this earth?**

**Fran: Nothing, nothing.**

**Belle: And I thought that I buried you alive…**

**Fran: Ah. Luss-nee-chan helped me get out.**

**Belle: *grabs Lussuria* It is time for BOTH of you to be at peace.**

***buries them under the ground and puts stone tablets saying: Here lies a frog and a Gaylord. May they have no peace and unhappiness for as long as they are buried under this awesome ground***

**Belle: Read and review or you'll end up like them~!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Belle: Hi, guys! I'm posting another chapter this early because it's Bel's birthday. Happy birthday, my prince! **

**Bel: Ushishishi, the prince appreciates it**

**Belle: I love you! And thanks to all those who have made this story their favourite, followed this story, and exerted effort into even reading this stupid story oh, and to the ones who reviewed…**

**Squalo: VOOIII! You finally admitted that it was stupid?!**

**Belle: Ah, stupid shark commander. *smirk***

**CLANG!**

**Bel and Belle: We pray for the unpleasant burial and death of this shark. May he (not) rest in peace.**

I woke up early in the morning and felt someone hugging me. It was Tsuna…. Oh, yeah…

*FLASHBACK*

It was a cold night. Not even the blankets could keep me warm.

"Curse the cold…" I muttered.

"I'll keep you warm." Tsuna said, hugging me and pulling me closer to him.

I was blushing too much, but his warmth made me comfortable.

"Thanks, Tsuna." I whispered before falling asleep.

*****End of FLASHBACK*

"Tsuna, I have to make breakfast now…" I explained.

"OK…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Seriously, he's so CUTE when he's sleeping and so adorable….

I gently moved his arms and headed down to the kitchen.

I turned on the stove and decided to make scrambled eggs.

After a while, I already made six scrambled eggs. That leaves 5 more to go. And don't think that it won't satisfy their appetites. The eggs are probably XL. (A/N: When I meant XL, I meant eXtra Large, but I accidentally thought of Xanxus x Levi. *bark towards Levi*)

Anyways, one by one, the others woke up in this sequence: Kaoru, Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, and Reborn.

We ate the food and discussed about other matters.

"Now, only a few know, including myself and Kaori, that Dino is actually Kaori and Kaoru's stepbrother. I won't give you much details. Actually, I won't give YOU ANY details. I didn't even tell Kaori anything except that they are stepsiblings." Reborn announced.

"Then what's the point of telling us?" we all thought in our minds.

"Anyways, I wanna take the car for a spin. Anyone wanna come with me?" Kaoru said.

"I just wanna take a walk." I stated.

"I'll come with you." Tsuna said.

"Sure!" I said.

"Kufufu~, my dear Nagi and I will come with you, dear pervert of a cousin." Mukuro said slyly.

"What the f***?! Are you going to reveal Kaoru's alter ego?!" I exclaimed.

"Sh-shut up!" Kaoru screeched, heading out.

"Alter ego?" Gokudera asked.

"And a perverted one…" Yamamoto added.

"Ahaha! Kaoru-nii is a pervert! He goes in bathroooms!" Lambo said.

"Lambo, there's no need to joke about something that he really does do…" I added, immediately covering my mouth to prevent exposing his precious secrets.

I hurriedly dragged Tsuna out and we had our walk.

At my side….

"This is a really peaceful day, isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah… Do you want some ice cream?" Tsuna asked me.

"Sh**! I left my money at home!" I said, wanting to slap myself.

"What a colourful language for a girl…" Tsuna thought.

"It's OK. I can only buy one, so you can have it." Tsuna said.

He bought a strawberry ice cream with marshmallow toppings and chocolate syrup~! I. AM. In. Sweets. Heaven. He gave it to me.

"Thanks!" I said with delight. I happily licked the ice cream until I realized something. "Tsuna, do YOU want some ice cream?"

"If you're not uncomfortable with ME eating from YOUR ice cream." Tsuna said.

"I'm offering it to you, ok?" I told him, looking away so he won't see me blushing.

He took the ice cream and bit a part.

"Yum..! No wonder this is your favourite combination. It tastes AWESOME!" Tsuna said.

We were gazing at each other's eyes for a long time.

Then, we heard a soft giggle and some rustling leaves nearby.

I used my skills and awesomeness (which I got from my brother, but I'm more awesome than he will ever be…) to create two illusions of ligers~ and I made them catch the culprit/s behind the giggle.

My illusions pulled something. I was preparing to interrogate the people/person until I found out that they were only Dino and Romario.

"Stalkers!" I shouted at them. "Oh, hello, Romario. Baka-Dino, why are you stalking me? And why do you still laugh like a girl?!"

"Hehe… I couldn't help it." Dino said.

"Honestly, go stalk Kaoru instead. And if you succeed, I repeat, IF you succeed, that will totally make me ROFL! Considering your current status and well, clumsiness or abilities, there's a higher chance of you failing, so prove me wrong!" I demanded.

"Good idea. You're such a genius. Romario, let's stalk, spy on, and track down Kaoru!" Dino said.

Romario nodded and we (me, Tsuna, and Romario) thought, "Those three word mean the same thing…"

At Kaoru's side….

Kaoru's POV

We parked near a nice pond and we looked at the beautiful scenery.

The sun was bright. Its rays "hit" the water, making it sparkle. The grass and leaves were swaying. The breeze was so cool. The flowers' scent filled the area. The chirping of the birds were so nice to hear.

"Kufufu~, what a beautiful day it is." Mukuro said.

"I totally agree, Mukuro-sama." Chrome said.

"It is a beautiful day and it's a great scenery too." I said while thinking, "It would also be better if there were pineapples~!"

Then, (another) giggling and rustling could be heard nearby.

No one's POV

Mukuro practically did the same thing that Kaori did, except that instead of ligers, he used pineapples.

"DINO? ROMARIO? … YOU WERE STALKING US?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Ehehe…" Dino said.

"NO! It's the end of the world! Someone as awesome as I am cannot possibly be stalked! I'M the one who does the stalking! That's why I'm a full-fledged pervert, rank 13, which is the highest, and the best of the best perverts!" Kaoru shouted out.

All of them sweatdropped, while Chrome was kinda shocked upon finding out that Kaoru was a pervert.

Chrome's POV

So Mukuro-sama's family IS comprised of perverts! Well, at least only the males… What if Bossu and Primo, and Secondo, and the rest are also perverts?! What about Xanxus?!

Nobody's POV

Soon enough, they returned home.

"Oi, after this vacation, training begins, got that?" Reborn said.

"Hai…" they all said.

Normal POV

A few months later…

"It's almost Christmas, guys!" Tsuna said as we stood on the school grounds. Reborn made us come here for a snowball fight and Dino ended up being chased by Hibari….

"Yeah…" I said, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked me, offering his jacket to me.

"No thanks, Tsuna. You need it more." I said, but he put half of the jacket around me.

"If you'll still go by what you said, then we'll at least share it." He told me.

"O-ok.." I said.

He put his arms around me and kissed me. I was slightly surprised. "Are you warm now?"

"Yeah… Th-thanks, Tsuna…" I said hugging him back even if I was slightly embarrassed.

"Hehe…" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Dino.

"Oi, Dino. Where's Romario and where's Hibari?" I demanded.

"Romario helped me escape, Hibari is in the forest right now, and Romario is currently using the washroom doing his business." He replied.

"Ohhhkkaaayy…." I said. "Why're YOU here?"

"Oh, you know… just lurking around." He said mysteriously.

"Weirdo…" I muttered.

He pouted and walked, but he fell. I ignored him as Tsuna and I walked home.

At home…

"Tsuna, Kaori." Reborn said.

"Yes, Reborn?" I asked.

"All of the Guardians including you and me and Tsuna are going to Vongola Headquarters tomorrow for an urgent meeting with Nono." Reborn replied.

"You actually expect us to pack our things quickly?" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna," I said. "only awesome people pack quickly. And i…. am one of them!"

Tsuna sweatdropped.

That night…

Tsuna hugged me again. He warmth prevented me from getting any colds.

"Arigato, Tsuna…" I whispered. "Goodnight."

"You're welcome. Goodnight." Tsuna whispered back, kissing me on the cheek before drifting off to dreamland.

**Belle: DONE! And HBD again, Bel~!**

**Bel: Ushishishi~, the prince is grateful, dear prinsipessa of the prince.**

**Kaori: And in the next chapter, Kaoru will be driving us again!**

**Belle: You know, no one was talking to you.**

**Kaori: Tsuna will!**

**Belle: My brother will never talk to you. Not even Xanxus, who is one of the best relatives I have ever had in my entire life. **

**Kaori: YOU are related to XANXUS?!**

**Belle: Yea. And you are too stupid to know that.**

**Kaori: OMG, she's related to Xanxus. That means, if I marry Tsuna….**

**Belle: You are NOT marrying my brother. Only in my story, but in the real world he will marry someone else. He will marry one of my best friends.**

**Kaori: NOOOO! *dramatically***

**Belle: Whatever. R & R, awesome people like me!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Belle: Hi, people! **

**Kaori: …people… So, are you implying that some of them are plants or animals?**

**Belle: You know, I will NEVER understand you…**

**BTW, Basil will be normal speaking here because thee understands not Shakespeare.**

Chapter 5

Kaoru drove us again, making most, especially Gokudera, worried about their safety.

"Even if Kaoru doesn't have a license, his driving skills are great!" I reasoned out as I cuddled near Tsuna.

"Says his retard of a sister…" Gokudera muttered.

"Actually, I agree with Kaori." Tsuna stated.

"Th—then, I totally agree with you, Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

I mentally scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Upon arriving, Nono, Iemitsu, and Basil greeted us.

"Hello, son!" Iemitsu said, embracing Tsuna. Then, he noticed me. "Might I know who you are?"

"I-I'm Kaori HIgurashi, Dark Sky Guardian of Tsuna's Famiglia." I replied shyly.

"Oh…. That makes you Tsuna's girlfriend and future wife, then?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna and I muttered in unison.

"Good morning, guys! Please follow me inside!" Basil said, leading us inside Nono's awesome mansion.

We sat on te couches, with me, sitting beside Tsuna, much to Gokudera's dismay. " "

"I've asked you to come here to clarify and to discuss certain matters." Nono said. "In a few years' time, I would be dead and under the ground and Tsuna and Kaori will take my place as the leaders or Bosses of the Vongola. So, they must know how to run the business. They will have to remain here."

"OK." I said.

"Sure," Tsuna said.

After explaining other stuff, Nono took us to a nice room and told us that we will be having lunch in a while, so we could feel free to roam around as long as we don't go out of the place.

I decided to check out their garden while Tsuna spent time with his dad. ( I wonder where Tsuna got his looks from… probably the mom, because his dad is, um…)

In the garden, I saw lots and lots of flowers: roses, lilies, pansies, and my favourite flower: bellflower. I sat on the grass and admired the clouds. They took on different shapes, like a cat, a wavy line, and many others.

Meanwhile….

No one's POV

"She's a pretty and nice girl. So you'd better treat her with respect, son. She is your Dark Sky Guardian, after all, and your future wife…" Iemitsu told Tsuna.

"I know that, Dad. I DO treat her with respect. She's far stronger than me…" Tsuna sighed.

Meanwhile (again)…

Normal POV

As I stared at the clouds, I heard footsteps. I stood up and saw (dun dun dun dun)…. Basil…

"Oh, Basil. You scared me! I thought you were an enemy or something." I said.

"Sorry if I startled you, Kaori. Nono told me that I'll be your mentor, or whatever you prefer to call it, or how things work." He said.

"OK…" I mumbled.

He brought me to an empty office and I saw loads of old reports.

"Please get one report and read it thoroughly." Basil said.

I chose a random one and read it aloud:

REPORT #82:

BOSS, WE HAVE A PROBLEM. THE ENEMIES ARE CURRENTLY ENGAGING ON THE STRIKE TEAMS AND WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF WEAPONS!

FROM,

BEN

THE CAPTAIN OF THE 2ND

STRIKE TEAM

"How would you solve it, Kaori?" Basil asked.

"Hm… well, if there are strike teams on standby, we should send the fastest team there immediately using any means possible. However, if they cannot make it or the journey there is impossible at the moment, the team/s on the battlefield will of course die, so, we should wait for the enemies to come to us and we can fight them and avenge the other teams, of course. But, I believe that Mafiosos should be skille din hand-to-hand combat to avoid situations like these. I mean, how old is this report anyways? All generations MUST be skilled in fighting. Any kind of fighting. Look at our generation, Basil. You can fight, I can fight, Tsuna can fight, without weapons at all. But, not all the time." I explained.

Then, a clap of hands or a warm of applause, could be heard. It came from Nono, who just arrived (?).

"Well said, Kaori, well said. You have passed the first test!" Nono said.

"So, this was a test. This is how we will learn how to run the Vongola…. To train ourselves…" I muttered. "How many more tests must we accomplish?"

"Just a few more. The second will be tonight." Nono said. "If possible, there will be two test a day. Tsuna has completed his as well. It is time for lunch."

We went to the dining room and I saw Tsuna and Iemitsu waiting for us.

I ran to Tsuna and hugged him for a moment, then I let go. "Hey, Tsuna! Hi, Iemtisu-san…."

Nono gestured for us to sit down and we did.

Nono sat at one end of the table. Basil and Iemitsu sat on his right, while Tsuna and I sat on his left.

"So, Tsuna, how was your first test?" I asked, taking a bit from my French~ bread. (LOLZ, Alaude)

"Well, I had to choose a report and try to solve it (?)." Tsuna said.

"Really? Me too!" I exclaimed.

I also ate some of the fried egg while Tsuna got some cupcakes, which were meant for dessert, so I don't know what he's thinking…

I looked at Tsuna and I stifled a giggle. I got some tissue and wiped away the icing on his mouth.

"There was icing…" I said. Tsuna slightly turned red. Probably out of embarrassment (?). "Anyways, Nono, what's the second test going to be?"

"It's…." he began.

"Yeah…" Tsuna and I said, leaning closer and getting anxious.

"…. A secret."

Tsuna and I sweatdropped.

After lunch, I showed Tsuna the garden.

"Wao…. What a nice garden this is…" he said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, locking my arm around his.

"YEP!" he said.

Then, I caught a glimpse of some people: a white-haired dude, a guy with a weird hairstyle, and a guy with scars on his face …Maybe they're juts figments of my imagination….

Then, Tsuna picked one of the bellflowers and gave it to me. "It's your favourite, isn't it?"

"How'd you – oh, right. It's your hyper intuition." I said. "Thanks!"

Then, the same people who I thought I only imagined confronted us. "Who're you, guys?"

"VOOIII! I'm Squalo!" the white-haired guy said/shouted, nearly making my eardrums explode.

"I'm Lussuria, dearies~! Just call me Luss—nee-chan~!" the gay dude said. Seriously, he sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm Xanxus, son of that useless Nono, scums." The guy with scars sneered. "Who're you, trashes?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna said.

"I'm Kaori Higurashi, Dark Sky Guardian." I added. "By the way, Squalo, you're experiencing hair loss right now."

"VOOIII! What the heck?!" Squalo shouted/said, checking his hair. His eyes widened in horror. "NO WAY!"

"Yes. Are you stressed?" I asked him.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because it can cause hair loss…" I said.

Squalo's POV

Images or memories came into my mind…

Stress…

_Xanxus pulling my hair._

Stress…

_Xanxus shouting at me and trash-talking non-stop._

Str…..es….s…

_Xanxus throwing wine glasses at me._

This can mean only one thing…. I AM stressed! NOOOO!1

**Belle: Hehe… I totally got the hair loss idea from one of the Haru's Haru Haru Dangerous Interview.**

**Squalo: VOOIII! How dare you, you fucking bitch!**

**Belle: Ouch. That hurts, you bald bastard.**

**Squalo: *checks his hair* Why the fuck am I bald, bitch?!**

**Belle: How should I know? Ah, ask Xanxus.**

**Xanxus: What do you want from me, trash?**

**Belle: Baldy shark bastard here wants to know why he's fucking bald.**

**Xanxus: How do you fucking expect me to know, trashes?**

**Belle: Dear Squalo, can you die now?**

**Xanxus: -looks at me and we both smirk-**

**And at the same time…**

**Xanxus shoots Squalo with his Flames of Rage and I throw knives soaked with various types of poison at him.**

**Me and Xanxus: Now, you are fucking dead, scum.**

**Belle: Please read and review! Bow.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Guys, I am soooo sorry! It's because we're graduates and we have the exams and NAT of course so I can't post! I'm sorry! And I lost the notebooks which held this story and its sequel! But I still remember though. Still, I'm sorry! Expect my next update this week!**

**Fran: Senpai, what a disappointment, interim princess.**

**Me: Drop the 'interim'.**

**Fran: NNO. Maybe I'll use it all the time.**

**Me: If only I had a Death Note right now…!**Chapter 6

_Previously…_

_VOOIII! I'm stressed?!_

"Ne… Squ-chan, I'll help you if you want, later." I said.

"Voooiii, fine." Squalo said normally.

At Nono's office….

"So, your second test is all about your stealthiness. You are to sneak in Mukuro's hideout and steal at least 4 of the things in his secret vault. Kaori, I'm sure you know what that is." Nono said.

"No way. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" I exclaimed.

"Depends on what you are thinking." Nono said.

"Do you even know what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Are YOU thinking about what I'M thinking?" Nono countered.

"I don't even know WHAT you're thinking, so how should I know?!" I said.

"I'm thinking about…. THAT." Nono said.

"Th-THAT?!" I said.

"Yes, THAT." Nono said.

"I feel left out…" Tsuna thought. "I don't even understand what they're talking about." (Me too.) "You're the author! How can you speak?!" (I'm not mute, Tsuna. That's mean.) "Oh, sorry."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Nono and I said in unison.

"Wh-what do you mean? I was talking to… huh? Author-san? Where are you?" Tsuna asked.

"He's going crazy…" Nono and I both thought.

So, we snuck into Kokuyo Land and hid in the dark hallways. Ken and Chikusa passed by talking about the Ring Battles.

"Kakpi, it's a shame that _she_ was the one who battled instead of Mukuro-sama!" Ken complained. Oh, yeah. It was Chrome who participated in the Ring Battles.

"Ken, it can't be helped. That is what Mukuro-sama wants, so we must honor his decision." Chikusa said in that weird voice of his.

Soon enough, their voices and footsteps kept growing softer. When they finally disappeared, I led Tsuna to the basement and punched in the secret password.

"How do you know what to do, Kaori?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I've been here loads of times. Mukuro showed this to me personally and I made the password, so this is a pretty easy test for me." I said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mukuro and I were in Kokuyo Land and he brought me to the basement._

"_What's in there?" I asked curiously._

"_My treasures, Kaori. My precious treasures." Mukuro said. "The password is ********. Therefore, you have access to this, Kaori. Don't tell Kaoru. You know what will happen if he knows."_

"_Hai, Mukuro." I said._

_FLASHBACK END_

I opened the vault and it revealed mountains of pineapples. Tsuna jawdropped.

"I know, I know. Even I found it hard to imagine. I don't even know how they managed to sustain it for so long, but here you have it!" I said.

We grabbed the pineapples and fled back to Vongola HQ.

Meanwhile, in Pineapple Kingdom…

"Your Majesties, they have stolen 4 more of our kind!" the head of the guards, Pine, exclaimed.

"WHAT?! Impossible! Only those who worship us have access to us, unless…!" King Kuromu said.

"Yes, I believe it is so, Kuro. They have returned." Queen Romech added.

"THE MELONS HAVE RETURNED! Their leader, Saemon Dpade, has returned and they are using the pineapples as hostages! Prepare for war, Pine! Call in as many reinforcements and enlist them for war!" King Kuromu exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at Vongola HQ…

"What were the pineapples for, Nono?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, come on, Tsuna. Even I managed to figure it out." I sighed.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Nono got hungry and this is Pineapple Month. Didn't you know?" I asked.

"EH?! How would I even know such a thing?!" Tsuna shouted.

"It's located in Vongola's website and it's in your calendar at home." I said.

"Kaori is correct. But how did you know about the website?" Nono asked.

"Sorry, Nono. I hacked into it so I could get the background information of Viper and Colonello. Hehe." I said awkwardly.

"I… see…" Nono said slowly.

"Well, shall we eat now?" I asked.

"V-Very well then." Nono said.

We sat on the couches and began eating the pineapples.

Meanwhile, at Kokuyo Land…

"Mukuro-sama! You came!" Ken exclaimed as Chrome was taken over by Mukuro.

"Yes, although something is not quite right. That is why I have returned." Mukuro said.

"Hmm… I wonder what's wrong here?" Chikusa asked.

Mukuro went to his vault and opened it. He knew it. He already felt it before. Some pineapples were missing and there is only one culprit. It was the collector of melons…. Saemon Dpade. (The spelling is meant to be this way because Daemon is still in the Inheritance-thingy Arc. So, I just made a new person as Mukuro's non-Mafia rival.

"My pineapples… my precious… Ken, Chikusa… It is time to avenge the poor pineapples!" Mukuro declared.

**Me: Sorry that it's shorter than usual! I'll make it up to you guys!**

**Fran: Karma.**

**Me: Shut up. If I became nice to you, the world's balance will be ruined.**

**Fran: Stop referring to Pokemon: Mystery of Time. That's what the game was called, I think?**

**Me: You play Pokemon? Well, you are correct. The world's balance will be upset if I was nice to you. There'll be volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, fissures, tsunamis, and many more.**

**Fran: Wao, Senpai. You're as prophetic as the flying pig.**

**Me: You also know the flying pig?! Awesome!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello~! Sorry, guys! I was making a K fanfic and well we leave nearly every day now, and I lacked inspiration because I still couldn't find the notebook, so…. Yeah.**

**Fran: Sempai, let's just get on with the story, shall we?**

**Me: Yeah, I know.**

Chapter 7

And so… today is the final test. What we have to do? Easy. Beat Xanxus in a hand-to-hand combat.

"HIEE! When will we start?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"In 30 minutes," Nono said, yawning slightly.

"Oh, Tsuna. Must you always be so Dame?" I internally sighed.

"HIEEE! Kaori, why aren't you scared or worried at least?!" Tsuna said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently.

"Tuna, as much as I love you, if you ever do that again, I'll bite you to death." I said. "But Hibari owns the 'bite to death' part, so quote Hibari. And do I have a reason to be scared?"

"HIEEE! It's Xanxus! You saw the Ring Battles, right?! He's scary and I only beat him because of Reborn's help!" Tsuna whined. "This is hand-to-hand combat, Kaori!"

"Hmmm…. Illusionists are weak physically. I know that because I am also an illusionist. But, I also underwent training, so I can be strong too. So, I guess I'm average at strength. But Tuna, sorry to be a pessimist, but I don't think you'll beat him."

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed out.

As Tsuna went running around the mansion unconsciously, I sighed.

"Nono, I don't think he'll pass." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"This test was designed by Primo for all the future candidates. He has to pass." Nono said. "Would you like some fillet mignon while waiting for him to come back?"

"Gladly, thanks." I said as we ate at the dining hall.

Sometime later…

Tsuna came back, panting and sweating as Nono and I finished the last of the fillet mignon.

"Oh, welcome back Tsuna! We just had a hearty meal, where've you been?" I asked as Nono chuckled.

"EH?! You ate without me?! That's so mean!" Tsuna whined.

"No problem. You don't need it for the battle. Xanxus would just be angrier at you for eating his fillet mignon." I said.

"No. I'll fight. I'll fight to protect the ones I love and care about. I know that I need this test. I have to pass it. I understand that no one should help me pass this. I know, Nono. This is a test only for me and me alone. I'll do it. I have the resolve." Tsuna said.

"What the hell, Tsuna? Who gave you the answer?!" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tsuna sighed.

"Try us." Nono dared.

"A flying pig in my head told me. He told me that my conscience holds the answer to all for he is a legend. He knows. He is The Knower. He is a genius with an IQ of 9000 or more. He is The Llama, or Our Conscience or The Knower. He told me everything I needed to know. That's why I know. He also shared a wonderful piece of information with me. Llamas are great spitters. They ARE awesome indeed." Tsuna explained to us.

''Well said." Nono and I said, clapping our hands.

"Thanks, I guess." Tsuna said.

"Well, you both pass! Congratulations! You may stay here for one more day before you return to your homes." Nono said, exiting the room.

Since Tsuna decided to rest himself, I went to Squalo's room and knocked on the door. "Squalo, I'm coming in!" I said as I opened the door. I fell on my butt as a sword was unsheathed and almost sliced me to death. "The fuck, Squalo?! What the fuck do you think you're doing, trying to kill someone as awesome as me! I'm too awesome to die, asshole!"

"Che," he muttered, reaching out his hand. I took it and pushed him to the floor.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" he exclaimed.

"I needed to get my shitty revenge. Now, on for our discussion." I said, sitting on a chair as he sat on his bed.

"So," I started. "What causes your hair loss?"

"Boss, Boss, and Boss." Squalo replied.

"I see. Maybe you could get a day off from him?" I suggested.

"Shitty boss wouldn't allow me to, goddamit." Squalo said.

"I see…" I muttered. "I'll make him. Give him fillet mignon the whole day."

"You can't fucking do that to the fucking boss." Squalo said.

"You wanna have your fucking hair before you grow old? Then let me do it, dammit." I said.

"If you die, I'm not gonna fucking save you." Squalo said.

"Whoever asked for your shitty help?" I retorted exiting his room.

"XANXUS!" I said barging into his room. I dodged a shot from his X-Guns and sat on the floor. "If I make you fillet mignon for the whole day, will give Squalo a day off?"

"Hn," he said, putting his guns in his pockets and sleeping on his comfy chair. How do I know its comfy? Well…

_FLASHBACK_

_Tsuna, Lussuria, and I snuck into Xanxus' rooms despite Tsuna's struggling. OK, we dragged him with us. But we were also helping him man up from the wimp he is. We were dancing around and I sat on Xanxus' chair, doing a Xanxus impression and crazy stuff like that._

_FLASHBACK END. YAY._

"That was pretty east." I said to myself getting out of his room or should I say target range.

TIMESKIP

Dino was the one to pick us up, not that I care. Tsuna got in and held out a hand.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna visit a friend of mine." I said, walking away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I arrived at my friend's house and knocked on the door. Open… open…. Open! I use my Jedi powers and the Force is with me. I command you door… OPEN! And it did!

Before the person could say anything, I glomped him. "Sho-chan~!"

"K-Kaori-chan! What are you doing here?!" Shouichi said in surprise as I got off of him.

"Is it wrong to visit a friend?" I asked.

"No. Sorry. Come in," he said, leading me inside.

We were chatting about our old friends and school life before and eating food and playing DOTA and a new game DIVASAGA. I got three free cards for that worth something thousand yen!

As we played, I was suddenly engulfed in some kind of pink smoke. PINK. EWWWWW.

I coughed and rubbed my eyes. My vision cleared and I saw myself in an office I think and marshmallow packets beside me.

"Kaori-chan~, you're in my office right? Did you bring some marshmallows~?" a voice asked.

Could it be?

The door opened and revealed… "B-Byakuran?"

**Me: Yeah. Millefiore Arc already. And there will be a sequel. Most definitely.**

**Fran: Yay.**

**Me: R&R please? **


End file.
